reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Outfits in Redemption
Outfits are sets of clothing that can be worn by Marston in Red Dead Redemption. Overview There are thirteen or fourteen outfits available in Red Dead Redemption, depending on version, and an additional four that can be added to the main game through DLC. Another four outfits are exclusive to Undead Nightmare, yielding a total of twenty-two possible outfits across all versions of the game. Acquisition of nine of the non-DLC outfits counts towards 100% Completion, as detailed below. Some outfits are awarded for completing gameplay missions. Other outfits must be earned. They are initially unlocked by advancing through gameplay missions, and accumulating Fame and Honor, or by downloading them from DLC or pre-orders. Once unlocked, players must track down various "scraps" by completing mini-games such as Five Finger Fillet and Arm Wrestling. Other scraps must be discovered, purchased, or looted. Some outfits give Marston bonuses or special abilities when worn. Accessories such as the bandana, which nullifies changes to the player's Honor, and the Bandolier, which increases the amount of ammo the player can carry, can be used in conjunction with outfits. Certain missions require the player to equip a particular outfit, but in general any outfit may be worn. Over time, outfits will get dusty. Dust transfers over to other outfits when the player changes clothes. Dust can be washed off by wading in water. Apparently, the only outfit that does not gather dust is the Gentleman's Attire. The Duster Coat seems to gather dust quickly. Changing Outfits In general, the player can change between any unlocked outfit while in their safehouse. There is one exception, however. At the start of the Abigail Marston mission "The Outlaw's Return" when the player obtains the Rancher Clothing, the player won't be able to change outfits again until having completed the Jack Marston mission "The Last Enemy That Shall Be Destroyed". ]] Standard Outfits Thirteen outfits are available in all versions of the game without additional downloads. One additional outfit is available in select versions of the game. All available outfits can be unlocked through cheat codes. 100% Completion Obtaining these nine outfits is required to achieve 100% completion in the game. *'Elegant Suit': Bought from the tailor in Thieves' Landing. Wearing this suit allows the player to cheat at Poker. Obtaining this outfit will also score the player the He Cleans Up Well! achievement/trophy. *'Bandito Outfit': Banditos in Mexico consider the player an ally until aggressive action is made against them. *'U.S. Marshal Outfit': This is achieved by beating all U.S. gang hideouts in 24 in-game hours. If the player has already beaten the hideouts, gangs will return. While wearing this, U.S. Posses and Marshals will not pursue the player. (Only available to Jack Marston). *'Bollard Twins Outfit': Bollard Twins Gang members consider the player an ally until aggressive action is made against them. This consists of the Cowboy Outfit with leather chaps and John's bandana unfurled onto his chest. *'Mexican Poncho': A musty old poncho. A souvenir of the player's travels in Mexico. No added bonus when wearing this outfit. Available once a safehouse in Mexico is purchased. This is also available in Undead Nightmare DLC. *'Reyes' Rebels Outfit': Disguise as one of Reyes' Rebels. Mexican Law posses and the Mexican Army won't pursue the player. *'Rancher Outfit': Marston's typical attire when tending his ranch at Beecher's Hope. No additional benefits, the player will unlock it when after "The Outlaw's Return". Available in the Undead Nightmare DLC. *'Treasure Hunter Outfit': Treasure Hunters consider the player an ally until aggressive action is made against them. *'U.S. Army Outfit': Makes the player look like an enlisted U.S. Army Soldier. Citizens will treat the player with respect. Others These five outfits, although available in the main game, do NOT need to be obtained for 100% completion. *'Bureau Uniform': Acquired upon reaching 100% game completion which means only Jack Marston can wear it. Dress like a federal bureau agent and receive amnesty from the law. *'Cowboy Outfit': This is Marston's typical bounty hunter attire, and the one he wears at the beginning of the game. It conveys no particular benefit. Available in the Undead Nightmare DLC. Jack Marston's version of the outfit is a slightly different style to John's, it is a light shade of beige. *'Duster Coat': This is the Cowboy Outfit with a brown duster over it. This is achieved once the player receives the honor level "peacemaker". No additional bonus. Available in the Undead Nightmare DLC. *'Legend of the West Outfit': Obtained through completing all ambient challenges. Once unlocked, Marston has more Dead-Eye than usual. *'Walton's Gang Outfit': Walton's Gang members consider the player an ally until aggressive action is made against them. This outfit is available exclusively in the PlayStation 3 version of the game or the Game of the Year Edition for the Xbox 360. Downloadable Outfits Downloadable outfits are not required for 100% completion. *'Gentleman's Attire': This outfit is automatically obtained once the player links their Gamertag/PSN to the Rockstar Social Club. Wearing this high-class attire allows the player into the high stakes Poker games in the Blackwater Hotel. This is the only other outfit besides the Cowboy Outfit one can change into at the beginning of the game. *Three outfits were contenders in a contest to choose a pre-order bonus. The voting ended February 15, 2010 and the Deadly Assassin outfit was named the winner. The other two outfits were subsequently released as free downloads. **'Expert Hunter Outfit': This outfit and its required challenges were released in the free Hunting and Trading Outfits DLC pack on October 12, 2010. This outfit, when worn, allows the player to receive double the amount of skins & hides from hunting. It can't be unlocked until the player is in the West Elizabeth chapter. **'Savvy Merchant Outfit': This outfit and its required challenges were released in the free Hunting and Trading Outfits DLC pack on October 12, 2010. This outfit, when worn, allows the player to buy guns and ammunition for half the cost. It can't be unlocked until the player is in the West Elizabeth chapter. **'Deadly Assassin Outfit': This outfit allows the player to regenerate "Dead-Eye" targeting twice as fast. As the winner of the pre-order bonus contest, this outfit was originally available only through selected retailers when pre-ordering a copy of Red Dead Redemption. As of 2011, it was made available for general download, at the cost of 99 cents or 80 Microsoft/Xbox points, and as part of the Game of the Year edition. Undead Nightmare Exclusives These four outfits are available only in the Undead Nightmare single-player campaign. *'Union Suit': This outfit is added by the Undead Nightmare DLC pack. Marston starts out with this outfit. It seems that the Union Suit is actually John Marston's night time attire. *'Undead Hunter Outfit': This outfit is added by the Undead Nightmare DLC pack, it seems to be a homage to the Evil Dead series as Ash the main character wore a similar outfit in the films. The outfit has a relic that regenerates ammunition and items daily. The name changes to Army of the Undead after completing the Undead Nightmare DLC. *'Legend of the Apocalypse Outfit': This outfit is added by the Undead Nightmare DLC pack. It can only be obtained once all four Undead Challenges are completed. The name changes to Legend of the Undead after completing the Undead Nightmare DLC. *'Undead Cowboy Outfit': This outfit is unlocked as Marston's standard outfit after completing the Undead Nightmare DLC. Marston's Character model is also slightly different as he walks lopsided. He does not move like this in Multiplayer, however. Videos thumb|left|300px|The voting has finished. This video details of some downloadable outfits including the Expert Hunter Outfit, the Savvy Merchant Outfit, and the Deadly Assassin.[[Video:Red Dead Redemption - All Outfits|thumb|right|300px|This video showcases all outfits in Red Dead Redemption. Warning: There are spoilers in this video.]] Gallery Jackoutfit1.png|Cowboy Outfit Jackoutfit2.png|Gentleman's Attire Jackoutfit3.png|Deadly Assassin Jackoutfit4.png|Elegant Suit Jackoutfit5.png|Bollard Twins Outfit Jackoutfit6.png|Treasure Hunter Outfit Jackoutfit7.png|Bandito Outfit Jackoutfit8.png|Reyes' Rebels Outfit Jackoutfit9.png|U.S. Army Uniform Jackoutfit10.png|U.S. Marshal Uniform Jackoutfit11.png|Legend of the West Jackoutfit12.png|Bureau Uniform Jackoutfit13.png|Duster Coat Jackoutfit14.png|Mexican Poncho Jackoutfit15.png|Rancher Outfit RDR_unlocksUSArmyOutfit.jpg|John Marston in the U.S. Army Uniform Rdr referendum.jpg|The 3 contenders Related Content fr:Tenues es:Atuendos_de_Red_Dead_Redemption *